This invention relates to a weapon assembly for an armored vehicle and is of the type which has a gun turret, a weapon supported in the turret and having a barrel, a turret cage and a loading device for transporting to the weapon ammunition stored in a magazine in the turret.
For storing large caliber ammunition in a magazine in an armored vehicle, it is known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) No. 34 37 588 to store the ammunition in the rear region of the turret and to load ammunition into the weapon by means of a loading device according to requirements. It is, among others, a disadvantage of storing ammunition in such a manner that a substantial space in the rear part of the turret is needed and further, the vehicle is vulnerable to a substantial degree because of the exposed disposition of the ammunition.
The above-outlined disadvantages may also be found in armored vehicles in which the ammunition magazine is arranged laterally of the weapon, as disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 2,501,426.
Further, as disclosed in German Patent No. 1,301,742, the ammunition is disposed partially in the lower region (turret cage) of the weapon turret so that the ammunition situated there is better protected than if positioned in the upper region of the turret. It is, however, a disadvantage of such an arrangement that, among others, the turret cage must have a substantial volume because the ammunition is swung by a loading device from a lower receiving position to a location behind the breech ring of the weapon.